Systems Army Alpha
Systems Army Alpha was a systems army that was one of the few systems armies that made up the Grand Army of the Republic.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia History The systems army consisted of 294,912 clone troopers, including several different units. The army was primarily commanded by High Jedi General Mace Windu. The army possessed the Second Army, which housed the 327th Star Corps and all of its subdivisions."Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic" - Star Wars Insider 84 Seeing as how the Army was led by Windu, the 187th Legion and the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps would fall under the Systems Army Alpha.Since Windu was in charge of both the 187th Legion and the 91st Corps, both would most likely fall into this category. Seeing as how neither of them were within the Third Systems Army and Systems Army Delta (since the latter has none listed), it is safe to assume the two units were apart of Systems Army Alpha. The Armies' units were deployed to several notable battles, including the First Battle of Geonosis,Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones Battle of Dantooine, Battle of Ryloth, Defense of Maridun, Siege of Saleucami,Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami and Battle of Felucia.Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith In 19 BBY, the unit received Order 66, with the 327th and 91st both executing the order; Windu was killed by Palpatine on Coruscant, Neyo and CT-3423 killed Jedi General Stass Allie on Saleucami, Bly, Galle and Barr executed Secura and Jedi General Barriss Offee on Felucia.Reversal of Fortune Three Jedi Padawans with the Systems Army Alpha managed to escape the carnage, as did Ry-Gaul, only due to being on special assignment.The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire Bly served the Galactic Empire after its formation. Units Within Second Army The 2nd Sector Army or more simply known as the Second Army, which was titled the Green Mantle Command, was a Sector Army within the Grand Army of the Republic. Within it's ranks was the 327th Star Corps. The army was stationed on Nubia. The Senior Jedi General Ry-Gaul was in charge of the Second Army.The Essential Guide to Warfare 327th Star Corps The 327th Star Corps was a unit within the Grand Army of the Republic. It possessed 36,864 men altogether. The unit was primarily led by Jedi General Aayla Secura and Marshal Commander Bly. 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps The 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps was a corps within the GAR. The unit possessed 36,864 men. The unit was led by High Jedi General Mace Windu and Commander Ponds, until his death when he was replaced by Commander Neyo. 7th Legion The 7th Legion was the first subdivision of the 327th, within the GAR. The Legion was led by Commander A'den. 187th Legion The 187th Legion was a legion within the GAR. The legion was led by Windu and an Unidentified commander. The battle participated in the Battles of Dantooine and Coruscant. 101st Regiment The 101st Regiment was a subdivision of the 327th, falling under the 7th Legion. The regiment was under the command of Jedi Commander Danyawarra. It possessed well over 2,000 troopers. Hawkbat Battalion Hawkbat Battalion was a unit of the 327th. The unit was one of the first units ever deployed. They fought during the First Battle of Geonosis. Major Twelve was in charge of the unit. Bacta Company Bacta Company was a company in the GAR led Captain Tyto. It was apart of the Hawkbat, and subsequently the 327th Star Corps. Among the companies' four platoons was the 2nd Platoon. K Company K Company was a military division in the GAR. It was a subdivision of the Hawkbat Battalion and subsequently the 327th Star Corps. Commander Deviss was in charge of the company, and under his leadership, his men were mostly killed. However, he was able to save two injured men and wait till medevac came. The company later served at the Battle of Orto. 2nd Platoon The 2nd Platoon was under the command of Lieutenant Barr during the Clone Wars. One of it's four squads was Talon Squad. It was one of the four platoons under the Bacta Company. Lightning Squadron Lightning Squadron was a unit of Advanced Recon Force troopers that were apart of the 91st. The unit was commanded by Ponds. Stak and Razor were apart of the unit. Talon Squad Talon Squad was a nine-man squad in the Grand Army of the Republic. It was a division of the 327th Star Corps. The squad was under the command of Sergeant Green. The squad fell most predominately under the Systems Army Alpha. Members * Marshal Commander Bly * Senior Commander A'den * Commander Deviss * Commander Neyo * Commander Ponds * 187th Commander * Major Twelve * Captain Tyto * Lieutenant Barr * Lieutenant Galle * Lieutenant Inc * Sergeant Green * Cameron * CT-3423 * Flash * Hawkeye * Lucky * Razor * Stak * Trapper * Unidentified 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps clone trooper 1 * Unidentified 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps clone trooper 2 * Unidentified 187th Legion clone trooper 1 * Unidentified 187th Legion clone trooper 2 * Unidentified 187th Legion clone trooper 3 * Unidentified 187th Legion marine * Unidentified Lighting Squadron trooper Systems Army Alpha Navigation: Unidentified troopers: Timeline Sources *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *"Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic" - Star Wars Insider 84 *"Order 66: Destroy All Jedi" - Star Wars Insider 87 *Aayla Secura in the Databank *Clone Commander Bly in the Databank *Neyo in the Databank References Category:Systems Army Alpha Category:Unit